


here, kitty kitty

by amaelamin



Series: ot6 tumblr prompts [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: prompt: HP verse. Taekwoon turns himself into a cutie lil kitten practicing Transfiguration homework and can't (or doesn't want to) turn back for a few hours. The kids get in all the cuddles (plus bites and scratches) they're usually denied.





	

**Author's Note:**

> age-wise: hakyeon and taekwoon are seventh-years, jaehwan hongbin and wonsik are sixth-years, and sanghyuk is a fifth year
> 
> thank you to @kyaappucino for the idea about the giant squid! <333

“Um,” Jaehwan says, for lack of anything better _to_ say.

His brain is still trying to catch up with his eyes, and right now what his eyes are staring at is a tiny moving lump smothered in a heap of Taekwoon’s clothes where Taekwoon was standing just a second ago. Taekwoon’s wand rolls forlornly to an anticlimactic stop underneath his bed, somewhat symbolic of the painfully-clear screwup that last spell Taekwoon tried to cast was.

Jaehwan whirls around to inspect the seventh-year boys’ dormitory: no, still empty like when they started doing their homework, choosing to come here precisely because they knew everyone else would be in the common room and so they’d be able to get some peace and quiet to perfect their casting. There’s no prankster hiding under a bed, or behind a curtain – and as far as he knows only that Potter kid owns an invisibility cloak, so no one’s camouflaged in plain sight – Taekwoon has somehow managed to do this to himself.

The lump starts to mew.

Jaehwan, in a panic, slowly, slowly, lifts off layer after layer of uniform until he uncovers Taekwoon; only Taekwoon now is a kitten – fluffy, stubby legs, tiny ears and all, and mewing up a storm.

“Finite incantatem,” Jaehwan casts immediately, and the absence of any effect whatsoever is almost pathetic.

“Oh, Merlin,” Jaehwan curses under his breath, and scoops up Taekwoon quickly before running downstairs to the common room. Another sixth-year and his friend, Heeyeon, erupts into high-pitched coos when she sees the ball of marbled black and white fluff Jaehwan is cradling to his chest as he looks for Hakyeon; and he almost tries to evade her before he has a thought and slows down to allow Heeyeon and her friends to coo over Taekwoon. He graciously hands Taekwoon to them the same moment Taekwoon tries to extend his claws to grab on to Jaehwan’s shirt, but Taekwoon is too slow. Before he knows it he’s surrounded by a tight circle of doting girls scratching him under the chin and petting his fur, and Jaehwan thinks the look of feline horror on the kitten’s face is totally worth the yelling he’s going to get when Taekwoon is Taekwoon once more.

“He’s so cute, Jae, I’m going to _die_ ,” Solji growls, clutching at her face. “I can’t take it.”

“He’s adorable, isn’t he?” Jaehwan grins. “Just the absolute cutest. Such a beautiful little kitty. Here, pet him more-”

“Lee Jaehwan, since when do you have a cat?” Hakyeon asks in disbelief, attracted by the squeeing girls and lured away from his own homework by the fireplace. “I mean – _oh my god,_ it’s so cute-”

“Ye-es, about that, hyung,” Jaehwan apologetically takes Taekwoon back from Heeyeon and is rather foolishly not expecting the savage nip he immediately gets. “Ow! Stop it, hyung.”

Hakyeon gives him a look. “I’m not doing anything.”

“Not you, him,” Jaehwan nods at the kitten. “It’s Taekwoon hyung.”

Hakyeon continues to just look at him. “What.”

“You know we were practising our transfig homework in the dorm. Don’t ask me how but he managed to perfectly transfigure himself into this,” Jaehwan holds out the little kitten, exactly the size of his two cupped palms.

“How?” Hakyeon asks incredulously.

“I just said don’t ask, hyung!” Jaehwan wails. “He wasn’t even doing anything cat-related, we were practising on his bedsheets. Changing material, you know? And now-”

They stare at Taekwoon, and Taekwoon stares back unblinking.

“He’s extremely cute,” Hakyeon finally says with a melting sigh.

“Yes, hyung, that has been noted,” Jaehwan says sarcastically. “What are we going to do with him?”

“Flitwick?” Hakyeon suggests, and then shakes his head. “Oh, he’s gone out of the castle for the weekend, I heard some fourth years say so. Professor Snape? McGonagall?”

“In a meeting with Dumbly,” Sanghyuk interrupts, leaning over Hakyeon’s shoulder. “Why do you need them? Oh, hyung, where’d you get that kitten!”

“That’s Taekwoon hyung, to you,” Jaehwan grins, and Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow that looks distinctly gleeful.

“You either named your new kitten Taekwoon or that is actually Taekwoon hyung. Please tell me it’s the latter.”

“It’s really Taekwoon hyung,” Jaehwan begins to laugh at the answering look of sheer delight on Sanghyuk’s face. “Victim of transfig gone wrong.”

Sanghyuk picks Taekwoon up and cradles him like a baby, Taekwoon batting at him with his tiny paws, claws out uselessly. “Oh gods, he makes the cutest kitty. I vote we don’t turn him back.”

“Me too, actually,” Jaehwan agrees, only to get pinched by Hakyeon.

“Don’t be terrible children,” Hakyeon scolds. “Look, what spell exactly were you using? Did you think of Finite Incantatem?”

“I am not completely stupid, hyung,” Jaehwan retorts, pained. “Of course I did. Look, if we can’t get a teacher we should get Hongbin, he’s good at diagnostic spells-”

“And where is he?” Hakyeon asks, prodding Jaehwan towards the dungeon entrance.

“Quidditch pitch with Wonsik hyung,” Sanghyuk pipes up, looking up from baiting Taekwoon with his wand that he’d spelled to produce sparkly streamers out of the end. Taekwoon is trying very hard to ignore every kittenish impulse that is screaming at him to _get the streamers_ , resulting in tiny aborted jerks of his already-tiny paws and a very human look of murder in his eyes.

“Do you think he can understand us?” Jaehwan muses, as they emerge from the dungeon and make for the pitch up through the Great Hall. “Widdle baby kitty Wooniiiiiiiiiie?”

“OW!” Sanghyuk yells, trying to hold Taekwoon with one hand as he brings the other up to his mouth to suck on a rather deep scratch. “Why’d you scratch _me_ for!”

Hakyeon sniggers. “Safe to say I think the answer to that is yes.”

“Well there’s no point asking him what happened, he can’t tell us anyway,” Jaehwan says. “-hey! Once Mcgooglies is out of her meeting do you think she can do the animagus thing and talk to him?”

“What, like in cat language?” Hakyeon asks, skeptical. “Is there even such a thing?”

“Of course! Like purring means they’re happy,” Jaehwan replies, coming close to nuzzle against Hakyeon’s face while making a sound like an overexcited engine motor they’d learned about in Muggle Studies. Hakyeon pushes him away with a snort.

“Yeah but I doubt cat language has words like ‘spell’ or ‘wand’, or ‘what the hell did you do’,” Sanghyuk hands Taekwoon to Hakyeon, having had his taste for fluffy kitten cuddles cut short due to the bleeding wound along one finger.

Hakyeon places him experimentally on one shoulder to see if he will stay put, and Taekwoon seems to be quite content to ride up there given no one’s cuddling or cooing over him at the moment. “Honestly, we should take pictures of him like thi – _ahhh_!”

Taekwoon sinks his claws into Hakyeon’s shoulder, anchored there firmly while faint tears of pain spring to Hakyeon’s eyes.

“Okay, okay, no pictures, Taek, stop maiming me please,” Hakyeon gives in, Sanghyuk clucking his tongue in sympathy.

“Kitten from hell.”

They arrive at the Quidditch pitch with no further injuries, Hakyeon rather enjoying the feel of Taekwoon’s cloud-soft fur against his neck as they walk. They look up, trying to spot Hongbin and Wonsik among the other Quidditch players practising high up in the air.

“There,” Jaehwan points towards the goal hoops at the far side and small figures in green darting around them. “There they are.”

Hakyeon takes out his wand but Sanghyuk stops him. “Please, let me,” he says with a twinkle in his eye.

He points his wand at his throat and casts “Sonorus”, before taking a deep breath.

“LEE HONGBIN KIM WONSIK!” he yells as loudly as he can, the sheer wall of sound produced as a result of the amplifying charm nearly knocking Jaehwan over. Taekwoon yowls and Hakyeon catches him just in time as he tries to jump off Hakyeon’s shoulder.

“ _Sanghyuk!_ ” Jaehwan tries to kick him, but his reflexes are too fast and he dodges, giggling. Hakyeon looks worriedly up into the sky, hoping dearly not to see anyone falling off their brooms in shock.

“’Kitten from hell’,” Hakyeon mutters, “ _you_ are from hell, Han Sanghyuk. You gave Taekwoon such a fright.”

Hongbin and Wonsik speed towards them in two green blurs that quickly get larger as they approach, their matching looks of concern at what can only be a horrible emergency given how they were summoned setting Sanghyuk off giggling once more.

“What is it??” Hongbin asks, gasping before his feet have barely touched the ground.

Hakyeon holds out his hands in resignation, showing them Taekwoon.

Hongbin looks at the cat and then Hakyeon, and then the cat and then Sanghyuk and Jaehwan in turn. “I don’t get it.”

“Who’s missing from our merry band of brothers?” Jaehwan asks mockingly.

“… _That’s_ Taekwoon hyung?” Hongbin asks incredulously. “What?”

Wonsik is making sounds like a kettle boiling over, slowly increasing in volume, and Sanghyuk turns to him in concern. “Breathe, hyung.”

“It’s so cute,” Wonsik manages to get out in a strained whisper. “I cannot, he’s so cute, he’s – _he’s so fluffy_ , Hakyeon hyung, what am I going to do, look at his little short legs, oh my _gods_ -”

“Give him to Wonsik hyung,” Sanghyuk advises, and the sound of anguished adoration Wonsik makes when Hakyeon places a struggling Taekwoon into Wonsik’s arms is not far off from something they’ve heard in Care of Magical Creatures.

“His ears,” Wonsik wails, close to tears. “His little ears-” He brings Taekwoon up and smooshes his face into Taekwoon’s fur, ignoring the loud mewl of protest Taekwoon gives. “I love him. I love him so much.”

“New and improved version,” Sanghyuk grins. “I was saying earlier we should keep him this way.”

“This version has claws,” Hakyeon answers disapprovingly. “Though, oh Merlin, can you imagine him running around our dorm, this little ball of floof – _what am I saying?_ No, we can’t keep him this way. We need to turn him back.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he wants to stay like this either,” Jaehwan says, eyeing Taekwoon’s desperate struggles to get away from Wonsik’s forced cuddling. In direct contrast Wonsik looks like he’s in heaven.

“Okay, tell me everything. I’ll see what I can do,” Hongbin says, letting his broom fall to the ground alongside Wonsik’s forgotten one.

“You are the cutest – most adorable – fluffiest – tiniest-” Wonsik is punctuating his delirious rambling with kisses now, and after three of them Taekwoon seems to have reached an important life decision.

He springs out of Wonsik’s arms and shoots off as fast as his tiny legs can carry him, five shouts of alarm following in his wake.

“Catch him!” Hakyeon cries, and they set off after him with varying degrees of difficulty, Wonsik and Hongbin in their full Quidditch gear bringing up the rear as best they can. They chase the flashes of black and white fur all down the length of the Quidditch pitch, losing him finally when he shoots into the bleachers’ supporting frames and wiggles his way out underneath the tentage to reach the outside.

“Go around!” Sanghyuk points urgently at the exit about a hundred meters from them, but as fast as they run Taekwoon is nowhere to be seen when they finally make it out.

“This is not good,” Hongbin says with foreboding, looking at the vast Black Lake before them.

“Okay, okay, tracking spell,” Jaehwan whips his wand out and inspects Wonsik’s robes closely – true enough, there are strands of cat fur left behind from all the aggressive cuddling. “We just need to use the fur and set up the perimeters-”

“I don’t think we need that,” Hakyeon tells them urgently, hitting Jaehwan to make him look up. The others follow where he’s looking, and Sanghyuk gasps. The giant squid – not usually remarkable in itself because it is basically just a huge, tame pet – is heaving itself onto the shore with intent, about three quarters of the way down the length of the lake.

“Do giant squid eat kittens?” Wonsik asks in horror.

They set off running once more and slow down once they can see the giant squid clearly – it’s half out of the lake, its tentacles curled around something on land. Hakyeon takes out his wand as a precaution, and then changes his mind and puts it back into his pants backpocket. It wouldn’t do to alarm the squid.

They approach it carefully, and when they can see the little kitten in the center of the squid’s circle of tentacles Wonsik lets out a little distressed whine.

“Uh – hi? Hi there?” Sanghyuk begins, not knowing how one usually addresses giant squids. In his whole life he’d only ever thrown food to it or waved at it when relaxing by the lake; he’s never tried talking to it. “Nice day, isn’t it?”

“What in Merlin’s name are you asking it about the weather for?” Hongbin hisses at him.

“It’s called _manners_ , hyung,” Sanghyuk replies defensively.

“Oh my god, shut up the two of you,” Hakyeon flaps a hand at them. “Um, Giant Squid? Sir? That kitten right there is our friend, and-”

The squid’s tentacles tighten around Taekwoon, forming a protective barrier. Hakyeon stops, befuddled.

Taekwoon starts to wash himself, his attitude definitely one of smugness.

“Are they – friends?” Jaehwan asks, frowning. “This is some weird shit, man-”

“Look, give us back the cat and no one gets hurt, okay?” Hongbin steps closer, and Taekwoon jumps up onto one of the Giant Squid’s tentacles, making it clear whose side he’s on.

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk says reproachfully. “We’re trying to help you.”

No response.

“We will keep Wonsik away from you,” Hakyeon offers.

“Hey!” Wonsik protests.

“Sanghyuk too,” Hakyeon continues. “Also Jaehwan.”

“Conveniently leaving yourself,” Jaehwan narrows his eyes. “And Hongbin.”

“Oh, I don’t like cats all that much,” Hongbin shakes his head. “Hakyeon hyung can have him. I prefer the human Taekwoon hyung version.”

“If it means no more bodily harm I’m okay with this,” Sanghyuk shrugs.

“I’m not!” Wonsik complains. They ignore him.

“Okay, hyung, I won’t pass you around to all the other kids to cuddle,” Jaehwan capitulates. “And Binnie will figure out how to turn you back. You’ll be safe with Hakyeon hyung in the meantime.”

“I just want to love him,” Wonsik says sadly. “Is that a crime?”

Taekwoon appears to consider this proposal for a moment, and then turns to the Giant Squid and gently places one forepaw against its – for lack of a better word – face.

“Exactly what kind of interspecies communication is going on here?” Hongbin asks in disbelief.

Whatever it is, it works – the Giant Squid opens its embrace of tentacles and Taekwoon treads out towards them, stopping directly in front of Hakyeon and decidedly keeping his distance from Wonsik. Hakyeon scoops him up and places him once more on his shoulder, only the uninjured one this time, and Taekwoon settles down peacefully.

They slowly trudge back to the castle, Hongbin and Wonsik making a temporary detour to the Quidditch lockers to put away their gear and brooms before they all gather in the seventh-year dorm, piling onto Hakyeon’s bed with Taekwoon in the center of their little circle as Hongbin casts his diagnostic spells. One after another doesn’t work and Taekwoon grows gradually sleepier, having had a long day by kitten standards – he eventually crawls into Hakyeon’s lap and falls straight asleep.

Hakyeon covers his mouth in astonishment and stares up at the others, Wonsik doing his utmost best to keep it together. Sanghyuk breaches the no-touch rule and runs a finger ever so lightly over Taekwoon’s fur, smiling to himself as he does so. Soon they are all ever-so-gently petting Taekwoon, tracing his little ears and paws and snout until Wonsik has to hug himself and roll into a ball from the amount of squee building up in him.

“I’m going to die,” Wonsik moans. “No human being is supposed to have to deal with something this cute.”

“Breathe,” Hongbin advises him this time.

He keeps trying different combinations as Taekwoon snoozes on Hakyeon, almost at the end of his tether when both green and blue light spring from his wand to enclose Taekwoon in a haze of colour.

“Yes!” Hongbin pumps his fist in the air, only to be physically shushed with three pairs of hands over his mouth.

“If you wake that sleeping baby I will never speak to you again,” Wonsik threatens.

Hongbin uses the information given to him to suss out the different threads of Taekwoon’s spell gone awry, tightens them and gets ready to cut through them and release Taekwoon –

“Wait, should I move him first-” Hakyeon asks too late –

A very human, very naked Taekwoon is not there one second and there the next, squashing a yelling Hakyeon beneath him to the background sound of the four younger ones screaming at bare Taekwoon butt – nothing very much to shout about, really, but shocking in its unexpected arrival – Hongbin is laughing too hard to do anything useful but Jaehwan has the presence of mind to grab the sheets off the next bed and throw them onto Taekwoon, who is blushing so hard he looks like he’s ready to combust.

“Safe to say, hyung,” Sanghyuk finally calms down enough to say, wiping hysterical tears from his eyes, “Your transfiguration NEWT grade this year is in _serious_ trouble.”

Taekwoon is unavailable for comment, having hidden himself inside the cocoon of sheets.

“All of you give him some space,” Hakyeon shoos them off his bed. “Leave him alone for a bit. I’m sure this was quite difficult for him to go through.”

“Yeah, you could say,” Hongbin turns around at the door, the other three having gone ahead of him. “It was kind of a _cat_ astrophe.”

Taekwoon’s charms textbook misses Hongbin’s head only by a fraction.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re wondering, [this](http://com-kats.com/_bd/1/47931683.jpg) is what kitten!taekwoon looks like


End file.
